During mining operations it is necessary to protect a variety of electric cables, hoses or other service lines from damage, for example along gate roads leading to a coal face.
In one previously proposed design of line protector in the form of an articulated chain having links of channel configuration, a separate pin is provided to extend through apertures in legs of the channel in which the service lines are located. This is disadvantageous in that the separate pins can become detached and lost. It has also been proposed to use clips in the form of adjustable loops which are attached at one end to the channel for location of the service lines, the clips looping around the lines in the channel. Such an arrangement is disadvantageous as it is not easy to operate and gain the use of separate components can lead to detachment. Further, spring clips have been utilized which again are engageable through apertures in the links of the chain, but again such clips can become dislodged and have been found to be capable of damaging the service lines and interfering with other equipment parts. The problem is a serious one in that a high percentage of equipment problems occurring during mining operations have been found to arise due to malfunction of cable protectors resulting in damage to the service lines.